


Remembering Together

by ami_ven



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “You’re feeling like the last Kryptonin on Earth, and you thought that the last Green Martian on Earth might have some insights?”
Relationships: Kara Danvers & J'onn J'onzz | Hank Henshaw
Kudos: 7





	Remembering Together

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" phase 23, challenge 01, prompt 08 "last of my kind"

“You really didn’t have to do this J’onn,” said Kara, even as she accepted the steaming mug he handed her. “I invited _you_ over.”

“You looked like you have something heavy on your mind,” he said, settling on the couch beside her with his own mug. “And in my time on Earth, I have found hot chocolate to be very helpful in situations like this.”

“Ah,” said Kara, softly.

J’onn frowned. “If you don’t feel like hot chocolate, I can make you something else—”

“No, no,” she said, quickly. “The hot chocolate is great. It’s just something you said. About Earth.”

“It is a strange culture,” he agreed. “But you’ve been here for a long time now. Are there still things about this planet that surprise you?”

Kara shook her head. “No, not that. I just… I was talking to Clark earlier. And I usually love that – he’s my cousin, and I always feel a little less alone when we talk.”

“But…” J’onn prompted, gently.

“I don’t even remember what we’d been talking about,” she said, both hands curled around her mug. “But I mentioned something silly, a song I’d learned in school on Krypton. And Clark didn’t know it. He was already here when I came to Earth, and even though the Danverses are absolutely and completely my family, too, I always felt… less alone, with another Kryptonian to talk to.”

“But you don’t feel that way today?” J’onn asked.

“No,” Kara admitted. “Clark was raised _here_ on Earth. Learning about Krypton from Uncle Jor-El’s archive just isn’t the same as having _lived_ there.”

“Ah,” said J’onn. “You’re feeling like the last Kryptonin on Earth, and you thought that the last Green Martian on Earth might have some insights?”

She managed a faint smile. “Something like that.”

“Actually, I do have some pointers.”

“Great,” said Kara. “Let’s hear ‘em.”

“First, it’s perfectly normal to feel lonely. We are the last of our kind, Kara, and there is nothing wrong with grieving what we’ve lost.”

“As long as we don’t grieve too much.”

“Exactly. And there are other ways of keeping our people alive than just you and I remembering them.”

“How?” she asked. “We’re the only ones who do remember them.”

“By teaching others,” said J’onn. “Alex had asked me to show her the Martian alphabet, in case we find any stray Martian technology.”

“That sounds like Alex,” her sister agreed.

“I didn’t think anything of it when she asked. But when I started teaching her, I could remember teaching my daughters to read, spending time with them. Things I had forgotten, until Alex reminded me.”

“That sounds like a great idea,” said Kara. “The next time I talk to Clark, I’ll ask if he wants to learn some silly Kryptonian school songs.”

“Good,” said J’onn. “And if you’re using one of those video chats, you could… record it.”

“Ooh, I totally could! Thanks, J’onn.”

“Anytime.”

THE END


End file.
